


Rodney Dangerfield

by In Joke Taken (In_Joke_Taken)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Joke_Taken/pseuds/In%20Joke%20Taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times he felt like Rodney Dangerfield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney Dangerfield

Title: Rodney Dangerfield  
Author Name: In Joke Taken  
Fandom: EUReKA  
Pairings/character: Jack, background Allison/Nathan  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: vague spoilers for 3.01, not beta'd  
Disclaimer: I own the DVD's, which I don't think counts.  
Summary: Some times he felt like Rodney Dangerfield...

Some times he felt like Rodney Dangerfield, 'I don't get no respect'. Being told that he couldn't investigate a scene because it fell under GD's purview. Having people question his sanity while all he was trying to do was keep the city safe. Questioning his ability to keep the city safe because he didn't have the power to stop GD experiments from going wrong before they caused trouble.

Then he'd stop and think about how Zoe had grown in her time in Eureka, not just in maturity but into herself. Think about the relationships, friendships, that he had made since coming to Eureka. Despite the anger he felt at Henry for the stunt he pulled and the pain that he felt at Allison and Nathan's engagement he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Still it would be nice to be allowed to do his job once, with out being blocked by the investigation having some connection to GD or having someone question his methods.


End file.
